Make Me Whole
by USMC Girl
Summary: Veronica loves simplicity and her comfort zone. But when Alex Mason is found and her squad has to help protect and monitor him and Frank Woods from possible threats with the help of the Navy Seals, things begin to change. David Mason starts getting a little close for comfort, but Veronica lets him. Not sure what to believe, she has to make a decision. Is he worth the change? Au
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! I hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was raised believing in heroes. Not the superheroes you would see on TV. No, real heroes. My father served in the Marines almost his whole life. Being the only child, all his values and morals were drilled into me from an early age. Unfortunately I wasn't the son he wanted. He did all he could to make up for the lack of one. He would get upset at my mother for not being able to have anymore kids. Sometimes he would say it was all her fault. The fighting would continue. My mother's tears were constant evidence of the betrayal she felt from my father. They loved each other. But it was getting to be too much for my mom. It almost tore our family apart. Almost.

But son or daughter, I was my father's child. And the Marine Corps ran in my blood and through my veins, leading to the very heart that beat in my chest. I had ASVAB practice books on my bookshelf, and for years I read them like they were the Bible. By my junior high years, I could recite all my General Orders. All my time was dedicated to following in my father's footsteps. I did anything to make my father proud. I even played softball to stay in shape and learn the value of teamwork. He would take me hunting so I would get used to guns. Everything had to be perfect. Everything.

However, my mother wanted more for me. She wanted to see me go to college instead. To get married and start a family. But I couldn't see it. Maybe it was fear that I wouldn't find the right person, or that he would be like dad. Or maybe it was the fear that if there was someone, my father wouldn't allow it. Wouldn't allow me that happiness. It was always about military. He would say that that was my happiness. My mother did, however, made sure I didn't turn out like my father completely. My father had a great tendency to be cold and distant, aftermath of his time in war. My mother didn't want me to be that heartless. So I ended up with her social personality. Which wasn't a bad thing. Honestly I was grateful. I wouldn't be the great friend and comrade I am if it wasn't for her interference.

Throughout school I got good grades. I had friends and had a normal experience any teenager has through high school. Until my mom became sick. It was some kind of cancer and they found it just in time. However, she never really recovered from all the chemo and surgeries they put her through. She was weak and needed to be looked after. I began having second thoughts about my future, afraid that if I left her behind that I'd never see her again. So I wanted to stay home after graduation to look out for her, to take care of her. My father wouldn't have it and that was the first time I didn't listen to my father.

One night I was reading to my mother before she went to lay down for the night. She loved stories and adventures. But that night she stopped me. She looked me in the eye and smiled. Then she told me to go. I was too shocked to say much of anything. My mother, who wanted me to go to school, told me to leave for the military. She insisted that I get out of here and live my own life. She hated seeing me here, wasting time. I didn't leave until I was absolutely sure she would be ok. So I enlisted and left for boot camp.

Being a Marine was all I ever wanted and more. I met great people and travelled the world. I became part of a squad that had my back and then went to a base. I went everywhere, did everything. My life was never boring, but it was never complicated. It was easy. I never questioned orders, I always got the job done. I always stayed in my comfort zone, with the people I was comfortable being around. Friendly, but distant. Open, yet reserved. I felt safe not taking chances, with nothing or no one making me question it, or tempting me out of my zone. Until I met David Mason.

* * *

**Ok, so this was inspired when I played Black Ops 2 for the first time. I fell in love immediately. Especially with the main characters. Loved it! So I hope you liked it :) Please tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you like this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_POV Veronica_

"Easy there, V." Lily said as she dodged a punch. We were in the ring throwing some punches for training and for the hell of it. Life on base could be pretty boring. Lily Williams was a Navy corpsmen, or in other words, a medic for the Marines corps. We were in a squad together in Iraq and we've been friends ever since. She had her long blonde hair pulled back and her white tank top clung to her. She banged her gloves together and put up to her face, resuming her stance.

"Come on Lily, give me a challenge." I replied, taking another swing at her. This time she blocked and hit me in the ribs. "Ohh, there we go." I said with a smile.

"Can I join you?" Rachel asked as she walked in with her gym bag. Her shoulder length auburn hair was a mess, which meant she probably either went for a run or just woke up. She sat down and started to wrap her hands in tape.

"Yeah, I'm done anyway." Lily laughed as I walked her last hit off. Lily stepped out of the ring as Rachel stepped in, putting her gloves on.

"Alright Woods, let's do this." Rachel said, raising her gloves and getting into position.

"Damn Adams, eager much?" I laughed as we started.

"Hey ladies! Captain wants you in his office pronto!" Evan said, walking in. I frowned.

"Fuck off Smith, we just got started." Rachel replied.

"Sorry man, but he called a lot of us in. You're going to want to hear this."

"This better be good." I mumbled.

* * *

A few minutes later and we were all sitting in the Captain's office. The Captain was an older man and was pretty hardcore. I looked around and frowned. It was only me, Rachel, Lily, Evan , and Jason. Oh yeah Evan, that's a lot of us.

"Alright," Captain said as he sat down at his desk. "Early this morning, one of our squads on patrol came across a man in the middle of nowhere. It was Alex Mason." Everyone grew quiet. Everybody knew Alex Mason. He and Frank Woods were legends in the Marines. Hell, they were legends in every branch of military. True heroes. Apparently awhile back, Mason went on a secret mission without Woods and ended up missing. Everyone assumed he was dead. So Frank ended up with Mason's son. But apparently we were wrong.

"Alex Mason? _The_ Alex Mason?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Adams." Captain replied.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well Mason and Woods had a lot of enemies. We fear that the finding of Alex Mason will cause such enemies to attempt to assassinate them both. I'm sending three of you to go and retrieve Sargent Frank Woods from a nursing home. Bring him here. We'll contact the Navy Seals and have them assist in securing the two's safety.

"The Seals? That's a little much, don't you think? I mean, they're used for higher operational missions." Lily replied.

"No, I want to make sure nothing happens to these men. Besides, one of them is David Mason, the son of Alex Mason. I'm sure he would want to be part of this."

"Right, well, who's going?" Evan asked.

"Adams, Woods, and Williams. I want you ready to go as soon as possible."

* * *

"So is it me, or is it weird that you and this veteran have the same last name?" Rachel asked as we drove to the nursing home.

"Its a very common name." I replied, keeping my eyes on the road. I lost rock, paper, scissors, so I was the driver.

"Yeah, but you have a different last name than your mom and dad. Plus, you don't look like him. At all." I sighed. We all had a running joke that I wasn't my father's and that I was adopted. All because I didn't look like my dad. My father had brown eyes and my mom had green. I have blue. My father's hair was red and my mom was blonde. I have black hair. They were never able to have kids besides me and their love died so long ago, that sometimes I wondered if they ever even loved each other in the first place.

"Do you think that this could be...?"

"No, Rachel. It's just a joke." I replied quickly.

"Are we there yet? We've been driving for hours." Lily said from the backseat. I glanced at the GPS.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I replied. We took a few turns here and there, passing some houses. Finally, we pulled into the driveway. The red brick building was huge. But it had trees surrounding it, making the place decent. Rachel groaned.

"Let's get this shit over with." she mumbled as she got out of the car. I shut the car off and followed her.

"Two Marines and a chick from the Navy going to visit a nursing home. All in a days work." Lily said.

"Are you kidding? We do this shit all the time." Rachel replied. I laughed as we approached the front door entrance.

"Sargent Frank Woods, please." I said to the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"He is outside in the back with two other visitors, hun. Follow this hallway and make a right, walk a little then take the first left. The door at the end of that hallway will lead you outside." she replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." she smiled and we walked away.

"So who are his other visitors? Did another branch try and get him for themselves?"

"I don't know. It's not like he's an object Rachel." I replied.

"I feel like we're out of place." Lily muttered.

"Well sweetie, we have our camo on. And we're in a fucking nursing home. So yeah, we don't fit in here."

"Alright smartass," Lily replied. We walked outside and looked around. There was an old man in a wheelchair sitting by a bench with two men. One of the men were standing by the old man and his black hair was a mess and had a beard. The other guy was sitting on the bench and he ran his hand through his brown hair. They were in deep conversation. The beard guy bust out laughing at something the old man said and the other one just shook his head.

"That must be him. Shall we?" I said as we started walking toward the men. It was quiet since we were the only ones out here. The beard guy looked over and crossed his arms as we approached.

"Well hello ladies." he said when we finally reached them.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did nurse batshit bring my smokes?" the old man asked as he turned his chair around to look at us. Rachel laughed.

"Two Marines and a Navy woman, sir." the beard guy replied.

"No shit." Woods replied. I looked at him. I really looked at him and noticed something. His eyes. They were the same blue as mine. My breath caught in my throat. No fucking way. This had to be a coincidence.

"So are you nurse batshit or can I have the honors?" Rachel asked glancing at me.

"I think I'll let you have this one." I replied.

"What's going on?" the brown haired man asked. I looked over and got a better look at him. He had the most gorgeous hazel eyes I'd ever seen. He stood up and I noticed just how tall he really was. There was no doubt that this guy was by far the handsome guy I'd ever seen. I became nervous. This situation was not the best. I directed my attention back to the old man.

"I'm Sargent Veronica-"

"Sergent Veronica Woods, yeah I know." the old man said. "Your Captain said something about you coming here."

"He told you about the mission?" Rachel asked, confused. The old man looked between me and Rachel. Something wasn't right here. I continued.

"Well this is Sargent Rachel Adams and Corpsmen Lily Williams. We're here to escort you back to base."

"Back to base? What the fuck for?"

"For your protection, sir." Rachel replied.

"Protection? I'm in a god damned wheelchair and in a fucking nursing home."

"Due to recent events-" Lily started.

"What events?" the beard guy asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Mike Harper, Navy Seal." he replied.

"And this is David Mason. Another Navy Seal." Woods said pointing to the other guy.

"Now tell us what the hell is going on." Harper demanded.

"Sargent Woods-"

"Alex Mason has been found. Alive." I said interrupting Rachel. I was tired of beating around the bush. We needed to get to the point and get out of here.

"Holy shit. Where's the fucker been hiding all these years?" Woods asked.

"We're not sure. But we have to take you to base. We think that Mason's return will provoke an attack on the two of you." I replied.

"What the fuck?" I looked over at David Mason. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in but our Captain insists that your Seal team stay on base with us as well."

"I'll ride with you and Woods. Harper, take the car and get the rest of the team." David began pushing Woods towards the building.

"Well that went well." Rachel said.

* * *

When we got Woods packed, we put him in the car with David. Lily sat in the back with them while Rachel and I sat in the front. And of course I was driving. It was awkward and quiet. Rachel sighed.

"I need some music." Rachel said.

"You need a lot of things." I said.

"Cute, V... Real cute."

"Just saying." Lily chuckled.

"How about some lunch?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah! I need a fucking cheeseburger." Woods said from the back and we all busted out laughing.

We stopped at a Burger King. Rachel and Lily ran inside to get food while David and I waited outside by the car. It was weird, but my whole body seemed... aware of him.

He wore a black shirt, a tan jacket and a pair of jeans. He didn't look like a Seal at all... And we were just standing there in awkward silence...

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly, breaking the ice. He looked at me, confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"It must be hard for you. Finding out your dad is alive and stuff."

"It must be just as hard on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your dad is in the car and you've been ordered to protect him and everything, but you haven't seen him in years."

"My dad? Oh no, I've never seen him before in my life. Besides, my father died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. We weren't really that close anyway."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed... You have the same last name and you look a lot alike. He always said he had a daughter but he never talked about her much. Weird how things turn out I guess."

"Yeah... Weird." I said quietly. We lapsed back into silence. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shook up by all of this. It was weird. Hell, it was crazy. Maybe he was a distant relative that I didn't know about or something like that.

I sighed in relief as Rachel and Lily came back with the food.

A few hours later, we pulled into the base. Woods was sleeping while Lily and David were talking about the Navy stuff. I parked the car.

"We're here." I announced as I shut the car off.

"Awesome. I'll get Woods in the wheelchair." David said, jumping out.

"Hey Woods, we're here." Rachel said, looking in the backseat. He stirred.

"It's about fucking time." Woods replied in a gruff voice. I chuckled.

"Alright old man." David said with a smile on his face. We finally got Woods in his wheelchair and headed to the Captain's office. Rachel and I led the way while Lily walked beside David as he pushed Woods. We approached the Captain's door and I knocked. Hearing a faint "Enter", we walked into the office and I froze. I saw the Captain and an old man. But sitting with them was the last person I expected to be there. My mom.

"Mom!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to give my mom a hug. Lily looked at me in confusion while everyone was quiet as Rachel and mom hugged. I sighed and approached my mom.

"Fuck off, Rachel. She's my mom." I said as I hugged her. My mom chuckled.

"Veronica darling, how have you been?" she asked. I drew back and stood by Rachel.

"Great mom. Just coming back from a mission."

"I noticed that." she said as she glanced at Woods and gave him an uneasy smile. Then she looked away and blushed. I frowned. What the fuck was that about?

"Yeah. So what's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you at base?"

"I can't see how my Marine daughter is doing?"

"Sure, but you hate driving to base and you never just show up randomly."

"Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprising Marines isn't always a good thing." Rachel said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this Alex Mason." Captain said, putting an end to our conversation. We looked over at the old man as he stood up. He looked a little like David, except, well, older and he had darker eyes.

"Mason, this is Sargent Woods and Sargent Adams. And of course, that's our Corpsman, Williams." Alex stuck out his hand and we shook hands as we were introduced.

"I love to have reunions, but I think David and Alex have some catching up to do. Let's get Frank settled. Veronica, I'm sure you could give your mother a tour of the base?"

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Bloody-Rozez and SergeantJohnston! You guys are the best! I'm glad you like the story. Here's the chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

pov Veronica

"What's your mom doing here?" Rachel asked as we walked down the hallway. After the tour, mom disappeared saying that she wanted to talk to our Captain. Probably to make sure I wasn't doing anything life threatening. I was kinda happy she took off. It gave me time that I needed to think about the situation at hand.

"I have no idea, but I'm getting really sick of these surprises." I replied.

"You mean like the surprise Lily and Evan haven't popped on us yet. About them getting engaged and all."

"Yeah, dude, I didn't even know they were that serious."

"Nobody did. They're great together though. That's what matters, you know?"

"Yeah I know, but when does she plan to tell us herself?"

"No idea. But hey, nobody's perfect."

"I know. I mean, look at you."

"Oh wow, aren't you a bitch." she replied with a smirk. I laughed. Lily and Evan have been dating awhile, I guess I never really paid much attention to it. I focus mostly the objective at hand, which consists of training and working. Which means my social and love life are nonexistent.

"So, babysitting two old guys with sexy Seals? Not our usual thing, but I guess I could get used to it." Rachel said, bringing me back to our conversation.

"Two _legendary_ old guys." I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Where did Alex Mason show up though? I mean this guy has been missing for like ever. You would think we would've sent people out to look for him."

"I think we did though. Maybe he just couldn't be found. Or didn't want to."

"He has a son, so he would want to come back, V. But where could he have disappeared to?"

"No idea."

pov David

It was weird having my dad and Woods in the same room after all these years. It was just weird seeing my dad. I really didn't know what to say or how to handle the situation. I just hung back, listening to them reminisce about the war and the old days. I wasn't really following the conversation, just listening to their voices. We were sitting in the Captain's office to hang out. But I think the Captain was pretty ok with that, since he was talking to my dad and Woods. Something not many people get to do, especially since everyone thought my dad was dead. Everyone, including me. And at that moment, I wished Harper was here, but he took off to throw a few punches with a Marine. Typical Harper. Then the door opened and an older woman walked in. Veronica's mom.

"Emily! Come in!" the Captain said with a smile on his face as he waved her in. She smiled politely and shut the door behind her. "Its great to see you. Veronica must be thrilled to have you here."

"I suppose." she replied. She glanced at Woods and my dad. "Alex. Frank. Its great to see you two alive." Woods grunted his response while Alex got up and gave her a hug.

"Its been too long Emily. I heard about Charles. I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man and he loved you a lot." He said as he pulled away and sat back down.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"I didn't know the two of you had a daughter. He never mentioned it."

"Because she isn't his." Woods cut in. My dad looked at Woods. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his eyes narrowed. Emily blushed and looked away. I frowned. What the hell was going on here?

"What do you mean she isn't his?" he asked.

"That Veronica isn't Charles' kid. Need me to spell it out for you Mason?"

"Charles had a medical condition. He...he was wasn't physically capable of having children." Emily explained. as she started to fidget. Something was wrong and my dad was starting to see it.

"Then how the hell...?" He looked between Woods and Emily. Woods stared at his lap as Emily continued to fidget and stare at the bottom of the desk. "No way in hell...When did this happen?"

"He left for the war with you guys, and well, he changed a lot when he came back." Emily said.

"Charles wasn't the man we thought he was, Mason. He was a fucking asshole. Then he signed back up. I wasn't able to go back since I was still kinda on extended leave from being a POW. But Charles, he craved war. He couldn't get enough of it." Woods added.

"I was alone. And he didn't love me anymore. All he cared about was the war and fighting. You were away with your wife and son. Frank was all I had."

"So you slept together?" Alex demanded.

"Frank was my best friend. I never meant to betray Charles, but he wasn't the same and I fell in love with someone else. It just happened." Emily confessed.

"Wait." I interrupted. Everyone looked at me. It was obvious they forgot about everyone else in the room. "So you're Veronica's father?" Woods nodded without looking up at me. I looked at the Captain. "Did you know this?"

"Yeah, I did." he replied. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Why didn't you just get a divorce?" I asked Emily.

"I made a promise-"

"Yeah but that was pretty much shot to hell." Woods interrupted, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I was confused! I didn't know what to do, Frank."

"Anything, Emily. You could've done anything but the choice you made. Anything but that."

"I tried, Frank. After he got back, he wouldn't let me leave or do anything. We moved. I was able to give you a few years. But after he found out, all hell broke loose. He said if I left, he would take her."

"He said that?" Alex demanded.

"I didn't want this for her, Em. I wanted her out of this life, away from the Marines. Out of it all."

"I know, Frank. I tried to talk her into going to college, but he drilled it in her. He did it to spite you. He made sure that she got in and before I realized what he was doing, it was too late."

"That son of a bitch took my daughter." Woods growled.

"Why wasn't I told?" Alex asked.

"You had too much going on, Alex. You lost your wife and went back. This would've added to your stress. Besides, Woods went back too. So much happened at once." Emily explained. I frowned. Veronica had no idea Woods was her real father and she barely even knew him. I realized that I didn't really know much about my dad either. We were both kinda lost, except Veronica didn't know it yet.

"Hey kid." Woods called, pointing a finger at me. "This stays here, don't say a word."

"I won't. I promise." he nodded.

"Good."

pov Emily

I had to get out of there. I couldn't handle it. Coming here was a bad idea. When Veronica's Captain told me they would be here, I came here without thinking. I should've known Frank would hate me for never leaving Charles. And everything was so obvious. Too obvious. Alex was able to figure it out in minutes. What about Veronica? What if she figured it out too? Or has she already? If she hasn't, it won't take her long. She's too intelligent, too observant to ignore that she looks just like him. What was I thinking when I gave her his last name? She'll be able to put two and two together. This isn't how I wanted her to find out though. But would I have even told her if it hadn't come down to this? I'm supposed to tell her how the love I had for Charles, the man she believed to be her father, slowly yet steadily turned to pure hate.

*_Flashback*_

_It was a warm afternoon with a nice breeze. Everything about this day was perfect. The park wasn't crowded, actually there was hardly anybody there other than us. The two children played in the sand, attempting to make the sand castle of their dreams. Giggles erupted from the little girl as the young boy lifted the bucket and the sand collapsed all over them. I smiled._

_"How long is David staying with you?" I asked Frank as we sat at a picnic table, observing the kids at a distance._

_"Not long. Maybe for a few more days. You know how Donna is. She gets excited about spending time alone with Mason, but she starts missing David like crazy and has to have him back."_

_"Yeah but I can't believe she left him with you." I said with a laugh._

_"You and me both. I'm not much of a kid person. I think I scare them off. Can't tell if its the facial hair or the tattoos." he said as he shook his head. We were quiet for awhile after that. The birds sang and the kids played, they moved from sand box to playing tag on the jungle gym. Veronica went down a small slide and David caught her at the bottom. They were so oblivious to the world. It seemed so perfect._

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"I know Frank."_

_"She's a good kid, Em."_

_"She looks just like you."_

_"Hope she doesn't get my personality."_

_"I'm sure she'll be just fine."_

_"He's coming back soon. He told me. You know we get those letters just as much as you do." Woods pointed out. I looked at him. He was staring David and Veronica as they played. His arms were folded on the table, showing off the tattoos that covered them. His green shirt was kinda tight and his hair was messy, as usual. I looked down as my hands began to fidget. A nervous habit I developed._

_"I know." I whispered. Frank sighed._

_"What are you going to do Em?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_

_"He's going to be so mad at us Frank. At me."_

_"She's our daughter, Emily. And you gave her my last name. What else would you expect? Of course he's going to be pissed."_

_"I know, but I'm his wife-"_

_"And I'm his friend. Was his friend. And we both betrayed him. We have to live with that for the rest of our lives, but something great came out of it, Em. Leave him and take Veronica."_

_"I don't know, Frank. He might not let me."_

_"Fuck him. Emily, I'll be damned if I can't see my daughter. That asshole has no right to keep her from me. And he can't stop you from leaving, Em."_

_"I know." I said as I looked back at Veronica. David was pushing her lightly on a swing. My beautiful daughter...our daughter. "I'm just scared. I didn't plan for this."_

_"You think I did? After all the hell I gave Mason for getting hitched and havin' a kid? Jesus, Em, nobody planned for this to happen. Believe me, this was the last thing I expected to happen. But it did. Now I'm a father and you're married. We need to figure something out."_

_"I need time, Frank. This happened so fast."_

_"You've had almost four years, Em. You're time is running out."_

_"What about Veronica? She doesn't understand."_

_"She's what? Three? She'll grow to understand and she's familiar with me. Everything will be fine, trust me."_

_"Frank..."_

_"Just promise she won't end up like Me and Mason. Whatever happens, just promise me that."_

_"What? I don't understand."_

_" I mean with the military, Emily. Don't let her get involved with all that bullshit. It changes people. It changes everything."_

_"I know. Believe me, I know. But yes, I promise."_

_* End Flashback*_

That was the day I made a promise to a best friend I cherished and a man I came to love. A promise that I eventually came to break. A lot of things happened that day. We got the kids ice cream and they played. They had a blast. Frank and I talked and had a great time. He played with Veronica and David. Little did we know it would be the last day we would spend together, the last time he would be able to see our daughter. Until now.

pov Veronica

We made our way to the Captain's office. It's been forever since my mom went there and I wanted to see what was going on. I knocked on the door and walked in. There was my mom along with both Masons and Frank Woods and our Captain.

"Seriously?" I asked. "What the fuck guys?" I walked in and sat in a office chair, which rolled a few feet when I pushed back and rolled by the desk. "Is this the cool kids' hangout? Why weren't we invited?" Rachel came in behind me and she sat on the edge of the desk.

"The cool kids' hangout?" my mom asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"Dude, if that's the case, we invented it." Rachel said.

"That's true."

"So this is what you guys do everyday?" my mom asked.

"No, not really. We have to watch you guys so now we do." I replied.

"Well, you do. You're Motor T now, so you sit in the garage and work on stuff." Rachel shot at me.

"I work better with machines than people."

"What if you have to work with people, though?" mom asked.

"Well the only time I work with people is when I have a rifle in my hands."

"Seriously, honey?"

"Mom, you don't understand."

"Please tell me you're not going around shooting people."

"Not yet."

"Veronica!"

"No, seriously. I just love my rifle. It's like a teddy bear for Marines."

"What about your pistol?" Lily asked as she walked in.

"Dude, no. If I wanted my main gun to be a pistol, I would've been a cop or James Bond. And I'm neither, so no." I said leaning back and putting my foot on another chair.

"Is that why you guys joined?" Lily asked.

"It's in my blood, bro." I replied as I spread my arms out.

"You're blood?"

"Yeah, Marine blood runs thick, hun." Rachel replied.

"Wouldn't that kill you, though?"

"What?"

"Well, it would make it harder to get oxygen throughout your body and harder for the heart to beat."

"Alright killjoy, shut up." I told Lily. Rachel laughed.

"Bro?" mom asked.

"It's a sign of endearment." Lily explained as she shook her head at us.

"Yeah, so is a ring." Rachel said. Lily blushed and looked away. Mom frowned.

"I was going to tell you guys." Lily replied.

"Mom, Lily is getting married." Rachel announced.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Evan proposed."

"Evan? I didn't know they were serious."

"Neither did we."

"Yeah, these surprises are starting to get old." I said. "First my mom shows up out of nowhere like some kind of ninja and you're going to elope."

"We're not going to elope." Lily sighed.

"I heard Vegas is nice this time of year." Rachel said.

"Vegas is nice any time of the year." I told Rachel.

"Did somebody say Vegas?" Harper asked as he walked in with Evan behind him. "I'm up for that."

"See? We can make it a field trip so everyone can go." Rachel teased.

"Absolutely not." Lily replied.

"What did I say? Killjoy." I said with a sigh.

"You guys are crazy." Alex Mason said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Just a bit." Rachel said.

"Happens to the best of us." I said with a laugh.


End file.
